


Forbidden Love (Flowey x Reader)

by blurryfacejishwa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First fic in here tbhhh, Floweyxreader - Freeform, Other, THERES GONNA BE SOME SMUT AYY, but its okay i am too, flowey/reader - Freeform, yall are sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfacejishwa/pseuds/blurryfacejishwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(So, omg how do i put this..uh..you fell to the mt.ebott.) so basically, its your experiences and your adventure in the underground! (With some smut lmao) I won't disappoint you! c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowey the Flower and Toriel the Caretaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyeheheheheh first chapter is up ayy lmao. Pls comment or criticize my work! Doesnt matter if its good or bad! c:

~Flower Patch~

You fluttered your eyes open, groaning.  _'Where am..i?'_ You thought. Then, it hit you. You remembered, walking through the high hills of Mt.Ebott. You ran away from home. You sighed, standing up. You looked around, seeing darkness. But the only place with lights was the spot you woken up. You looked down, the flowers were squished.  _'I must've damaged it when i fell..'_ You thought.

 

You walked around until you saw a wide open space. You entered the mysterious place and saw a flower, smiling. You walked towards it and kneeled down. 

 

The flower spoke up.

 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower smiled innocently. 

 

You gulped.  _A flower? Talking? What the fuck happened to my life?? Am i high or some shit?_ You smiled back. "Hey..uh..Flowey..right? Where am i right now?" You asked. You gave the flower your full trust. The flower smirked. "Oh! This is called the 'Underground'!" They said happily.

 

The flower smirked. "Looks like you dont know anything..well, i guess little ol me needs to teach ya!" 

 

_You really trusted this flower. You were talking to them for god knows how long..it felt like you knew them for years but thats a lie. You met them like, 3 hours ago. You either try to touch their petals, but they refuse. You shrugged it off._

 

_You trusted him._

 

_you liked him._

 

_but its all a lie._

 

_Everything happened so fast. You were just talking to this brightly innocent flower but it turns out that this flower is a fucking maniac._

You lied at the cold hard stoned floor, tears dripping from your face. You tried getting up but failed. You whispered for help. Your eyes closing slowly until you heard a feminine voice. 

 

"My child, do not worry. It is I, Toriel the caretaker of...-" 

 

you passed out 

 

 


	2. He's back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father, for i am sinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUYS DONT SEXUALIZE THE FLOWER.

*The Ruins* 

You sat up, holding your head for support. ' _Where am i now..?'_ You thought. You looked down and saw some bandages at your arms and legs. 

"Oh. You are awake now i see.." 

 

You turned around and saw a goat monster, taller than you. She walked towards you while you backed away.

 

"Do not be afraid my child. It is I, Toriel the caretaker of the Ruins." She smiled. You slowly walked towards her. "What happened?" You asked. She cleared her throat. "Some Flower was about to attack you. But now you are safe." 

_Her voice is so soothing. Its Mom-Like. I guess shes not too bad..like Flowey._

She spoke up. "I'm about to do something, can you stay here for a while?" You nodded. She reached for something. "Here, I'll give you a cellphone. Call me if you need something." You thanked her as she pass the phone to you. "Be good alright?" 

With that, she left. 

You stared at the phone and sat down to the cold purple-ish stone floor. 

"Did ya miss me?" 

You looked around, gasping. You knew that voice too well. "Golly, it looks like you have met the caretaker of this horrible place." 

You looked around and saw Flowey, smirking at you. "What do you want?!" You snapped. Flowey laughed. "You." You looked at him with a questionable expression. "What?"

He chuckled. "I want you." 

You were about to say something until, vines covered your mouth, struggling, Until Flowey wrapped a vine around your torso tightly. 

"Make a noise and I'll rip your soul out from your body." He whispered to your ear. (A/N i hoNESTLY DONT KNOW WHAT POSITION THEY ARE AT RIGHT NOW OMG. but i hope this is making sense omg) 

You nodded, tears falling to your eyes. 

_~~~~"Toriel..i need you..save me."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if the chapters are short! I'll publish more longer chapters :3


	3. Vines and Monster Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin with me my folks. Shitty title i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what life is anymore tbh lol

Flowey dropped you down (uh is this making sense rn rip), your body hitting the floor. "Golly, its a pretty good idea to leave a helpless human here." He laughed. "PA. THE. TIC." his voice sounded demon-like. You backed away, ready to run. Flowey sighed. "Running is not gonna save you. Hee. You're here with me now!" Vines wrapped around your ankles and dragged you close to Flowey.

You were about to scream until vines covered your mouth. "Gee. I thought humans like these kinds of activities!" More vines appeared and started to remove your clothes. The vines covering your mouth, entered, making you choke. Tears falling down your face. 

"Struggling doesn't help little..(Y/N)." Flowey smirked. He looked at you up and down, your clothes removed completely. "Hee. Humans are really something." The vines from your ankles moved, spreading your legs widely. You tried to struggle more but failed.

_is there a way out of this?_

_. . . . ._

_Do not give up_

_you have determination._

_. . . . ._

you struggled more, making Flowey pissed. "Stop moving!" He shouted. You struggled more and more. 

He smirked. "I guess you want to play this the hard way then~" spiky, (but not pointy omg) vines entered your core. You breathed heavily. You can feel the thorns inside you moving in and out. 

Flowey spoke up, "hey! Why aren't you enjoying this?! I thought humans like this!" 

The vines covering your mouth disappeared. You spoke in between breaths. "Th-This is..a-ahh...wr-wrong..nghh..Flo-Flowey! S-Sto..ahh...!" you moaned loudly, not even caring if other monsters heard you.

you thought this was wrong but something inside you is enjoying it. 

"Flowey! Please! A-Ahh~!" You closed your eyes tightly, letting yourself release. Next thing you know, you were placed on the ground. 

Flowey sighed in annoyance. "After all that...After all that i still can't feel anything?!" 

~~s i l e n c e~~

You stood up carefully and took your clothes on. You saw a jar (?) and limped towards it. 

 ~~~~_"Please take one."_

You took one and looked at it. You opened the wrapper-like and saw a candy. 

I guess you could say its a Monster candy. 

You put it in your mouth. It tastes really good. And somehow, it made you feel a little better. 

After all that...Flowey situation. 

I wonder where he is right now.

"My child, i am back." You turned around and saw Toriel with a smile on her face. "Lets go." She walked in front of you and you followed. "Where are we going..?" You asked. She responded. "Home." 

After that its silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the lemon sucks! Lmao im running out of words and i cant explain in much detail T^T this was rushed im sorreh ; w;


	4. Authors note

_i made this into a Flowey x Reader because i thought that would be much easier! I already thought of the middle and end. And yes. Someone will die soo...yeaaaahhh. Ill probably update tomorrow!!_


	5. Home and Butterscotch Pies

Sorry for the long wait! I was too busy shitposting on my Instagram account :^) follow meh (lovableperidot)  
-  
Toriel led you through the ruins and helped you solve any difficult puzzles and honestly, you did a good job.

But, for the whole walking and solving, you always wondered what 'Home' is. maybe its a house? Obviously.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a slight tap on your back.

"Follow me, My child."

You nodded as you followed Toriel into this normal looking...house?

You looked at Toriel as she smiled. "Surprise!" You looked around.

You saw hallways, left and right. You saw a staircase, just behind Toriel. Toriel walked to the right side of the house and led you to a room. She patted your head, "Feel at home. You can sleep here. This is your room."

You nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She sniffed and had a kind of disappointed look. "Um..is something burning? I'll be right back!" She sprinted to the other side of the house.

You giggled softly to yourself and open the room's door. You walked beside the bed. Its really small but you still fit.

You laid on it and sighed. Today's been crazy. Especially that Flowey incident.

You closed your eyes and drifted to Dreamland.

"Hey! C h a r a! We cant put these flowers on mom's pie recipe!"  
"Oh. Come on! Can we just try?"  
"Fine."  
"Hey wait! A s r i e..."  
-  
You sat up, yawning. That was a pretty weird dream. You were about to stand up until you saw a pie and grabbed it.

* You took the Butterscotch pie.

Woah. It heals a lot of HP! We can eat this pie someday when we really need it. Thanks..Toriel.


	6. Important Authors Note

Hello guys! Sorry for being inactive and not updating for a while. I've been getting ready for school haahh. The summer went by so fast ;-; I'll try to update though! I'll make it kinda a long chapter to pay for my absence waaahh 

If you want to keep in touch with me, follow me on Instagram ;; @amelapidot (someone took lovableperidot RUDE) message me saying, "ey! Im from ao3, reading your crappy flowey x reader!" Then, I'll follow you back meh.

Thats all! Thanks for reading!


	7. Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! I am back :)

You stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. 

You kept the Pie in your inventory of course. 

You saw a stairs leading into some type of basement..?

You walked towards the stairs and felt really cold.

As you're walking towards the long corridor, you heard someone walking after you.

"Why are you here my child?" You knew that voice so well. You turned around and saw Toriel having a kind of worried and questioned look. Like she's hiding something from you.

"I-I..I just saw the stairs and I thought it would be a great idea just to look what's down here.." you played with your hands not looking at her directly . 

"I can tell.." Toriel replied. "Now, come upstairs."

You nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I cannot believe how you're still here!1 I've been so inactive *sighs* I'll make it up to you all since it's summer and I don't want to have existential crisis all damn summer :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
